Star Wars: Lethal Alliance
DS |genre=Action-adventure game |modes=Single player, Multi-player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable |media= |requirements= |input= }}Star Wars: Lethal Alliance is a Star Wars video game for the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable. It takes place between Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. It was developed by Ubisoft instead of LucasArts, and was released in December 2006. Synopsis The Twi'lek slave Rianna Saren attempted to escape from her master Zarien Kheev but was caught and her right lekku was severed as punishment. She attempted to escape a second time and succeeded. Afterwards she became a successful mercenary opposing the Empire. One day she was shooting Stormtroopers on Coruscant when she got a call from Kyle Katarn of the Rebel Alliance asking for help. The Rebel Alliance wanted an Imperial shipment of Mirkanite destroyed which was going to go through a Black Sun warehouse on Coruscant. She decided to do it (for a price). She killed many Black Sun guards and sneaked into the base but was captured. While being captured she shot a chain holding a droid named Zeeo captive. Zeeo rescued Rianna Saren and they blew up the Imperial shipment then escaped the base. Rianna Saren and Zeeo met with Princess Leia Organa who was one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance. Leia Organa said to go to Alderaan to blow up an Imperial ship because she would not be safe on the Empires capital. She agreed and Zeeo and Rianna Saren went to Alderaan. On Alderaan she snuck through an Imperial base while killing Stormtroopers and Black Sun guards and managed to get to the ship. She got in the control room and Zeeo checked the transmissions. They were testing a drug on Imperial scientists and it was killing them! They blew up the ship and the lab then while leaving Slak Sagar appeared (one of Zarien Kheev’s assistants) and Rianna Saren and Zeeo killed him then took his heavy blaster. They found out a last shipment was heading to Mustafar so they contacted Leia and she said to go there. They searched an Imperial mining facility on Mustafar and found some Wookiee slaves. The leader of the group says where the drill is in the factory. Rianna Saren finds the drill and blows it up. She finds out that Zarien Kheev is going to Tatooine so she goes there. When she arrives she gets shot down in her ship by Boba Fett in his Slave I. On Tatooine she finds another of Zarien Kheev’s assistants named Sedriss and kills him after finding out where Zarien Kheev is heading then takes his Blaster Rifle. He is on another part of the town so when he finds him in an arena he lets out a Rancor. Rianna Saren and Zeeo kill the Rancor and then are captured and put on a ship heading to Despayre where the Death Star is being constructed. She escapes on the ship and frees Zeeo and finds her weapons. When the ship lands she gets to the surface out on the planet. Rianna Saren gets to a hangar and goes to the Death Star where Zarien Kheev is. She hears Zarien Kheev talking to Darth Vader about the construction on the Death Star then a blast comes from the Death Star and destroys the planet. The Death Star heads to Danuta. On the Death Star Zarien Kheev finds Rianna Saren and gets in a huge robot suit and attacks Rianna Saren and Zeeo. They kill Zarien Kheev and then tell the Alliance they have found the plans to the Death Star on Zarien Kheev. Gameplay Lethal Alliance focuses on shooting rather than lightsabers and The Force. The DS version of the game makes heavy use of the touch screen for gameplay, while the PSP version utilizes the handheld's buttons. The PSP version lets the player utilize "stealth" features such as stealth attack moves, sneaking past enemies, wearing disguises, while the DS version has an exclusive weapon called the Dual Cannon. The Dual Cannon can only be used once you have obtained "Maximum Alliance" between Rianna and Zeeo. Once the Dual Cannon is used it greatly drops your alliance bar, and must be filled to use again. Multiplayer Both versions utilize Wi-Fi and local area connections for multiplayer gaming. The Sony PSP version features Twi'lek (Rianna's species) vs. Twi'lek, while the Nintendo DS features droid versus droid. External links * Q&A on GameSpot * IGN articles on: ** PSP version ** DS version * GameSpot articles on: ** PSP version ** DS version Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:Media